custombarneyfandomcom-20200215-history
Barney's Happy Dancin' Show (SuperMalechi's version)
Barney's Happy Dancin' Show is a Custom Barney Home Video for Season 4 released on June 9, 1998. Plot Barney, Baby Bop, BJ, Riff, and the kids put on a happy dancing show displaying things that they can do. Sean Abel Begin to Dream about the Happy Dancing Show. Cast *Barney *Baby Bop *BJ *Riff *Carlos *Hannah *Sean Abel *Jeff *Kelly (Alexandra O'Brien) *Min *Kristen *Danny *Dasha *Michelle *Daisy Abel *Sara Minor Songs #Barney Theme Song #Let's Play Together #Puttin' on a Show #The Happy Dancing Show Song (Sean Abel's Dream version) #The Exercise Song #Fort Lauderadale Airport Musical Beacon #Down by the Bay #Good Manners #If You're Happy and You Know It #Try and Try Again #BJ's Hocus Pocus Song #We Got Shoes #I Love Dancin' #Happy Dancin' #What Should I Do? (Running version) #Trying On Dreams #I Love You Trivia *The Custom 1998-1999 Barney costume is used (MIX of the added eyes from Season 2, Season 3, and Season 5) are added. *Riff has his Season 2-present voice and Late 1992-present costume. *The Baby Bop, and BJ costume used in this home video was also seen in "Barney's Great Adventure", while his and her voice was also heard in "Barney's Musical Scrapbook". *The Barney voice used in this home video was also heard in the new metal of the "Barney Songs". *The musical arrangements used in this home video were also heard in "I Can Do That!". *The same Barney's happy tap dancing shoes, dancing cane stick, tuxedo jacket, bow tie, and top hat for doing a happy tap dance used in this home video was also seen in "On Again, Off Again". But not his other happy dancing shoes from "I Can Do That!", "If the Shoe Fits.... and "Barney's Talent Show" or the other dancing shoes from "The Backyard Show". *The same Baby Bop's Disco Clothes from "The Misbegotten Moon: A Space Adventure". *Time Lapse Sean & Daisy Abel, Dasha and Michelle we're Running through the city to head home, when Baby Bop Chase Them tapping her toes. * * * * *The preview for this video is announced by Uncle Chester from The Big Comfy Couch, which who is played by Edward Knuckles. and he works at Nova Scotia, Ontario, Canada. Quotes Quote 1: * Sean Abel: (yawns) I Do wrongfully Anyone, Anyone. * (Sean Abel begins to dream about the Happy Dancing Show) Quote 2: * Sean Abel: Run Daisy Abel. * (Sean & Daisy Abel, Dasha and Michelle running through the city, when Baby Bop Chase them) Quote 3: * (after the Song "What Should I Do?". baby Bop killed Sean & Daisy Abel, Dasha and Michelle with a pink cane the Dream was ended, meanwhile Sean Abel woked up) * Sean Abel: Aaaaah. (breathes), (sighs) It was just a dream All Alone. (music starts for Trying On Dreams) Quote 4: * (after the song "Trying On Dreams". sara minor was tell sean abel had a dream about Happy Dancing Show) * Sara Minor: Ooh, Easy My Honey, Those Rooms are gonna hurt for a while, go back to sleep. * (sara minor puts sean go back to sleep) * Sara Minor: sorry guys he still pretty out of it. * Dasha: So, That time did he like actually flatten them? * Sara Minor: oh just the side of it when, when it's swerved. * Dasha: Oh Goodness! * Sara Minor: doctor said he'll be much better tomorrow just sore, Excuse Me. * Daisy Abel: Girls, Don't You two Think it's kind of weird how Sean was very example? Category:1998 episodes Category:Barney and Friends Season 4